Computer networks, run by a server or a group of servers, are being used to manage the data for homes and businesses of all types and sizes. A computer network enables the sharing of files and printer resources, enabling easier communication between computers. Productivity is increased with a computer network due to the ease of syncing email, calendars and tasks enabling easier collaboration between employees and personnel. Large data storage systems attached to computer servers are used to backup and protect important data for the entire network.
A feature of computer networks that is becoming more widespread is remote on-demand access to the resources of the network. With the Internet becoming increasingly popular, more network users are able to connect to a remote server through any device with an internet connection. Users are able to connect to networks from home computers, laptops, tablets, smart phones, e-book readers, and any other mobile Internet device.
A computer network open to internet traffic can be a great safety risk. A connection through the internet can come from anyone and from anywhere in the world. Security systems, including firewalls, are needed to protect such a vulnerable connection. A firewall can filter incoming Internet data packets though its system, analyze the data and determine whether the data is secure and from a trustworthy source. A firewall can behave like a proxy server to forward received data while masking the network information of the attached computer network.
A typical computer network server firewall includes an administrator account for controlling the policies and settings of the server. The administrator account is accessed using some login method. Generally, this login method includes inputting to the server a typically straightforward administrator user name (e.g. Administrator or Admin) and some password. Since the password of the administrator account is the only level of security in place to protecting full access to the server, the security of the server is only as good as the administrator password.
There is thus a need in the field of computer network security for improved methods, circuits, apparatus, systems and associated software applications for providing security on one or more servers, including virtual servers.